Swigs
Swigs Shadeleaf was the master of arms for the Order and one of it's commanders under the leadership of Eranicus Valorfist. Swigs was responsible for the task of maintaining both the weaponry and armor of the Order so that it was of an advanced tier than that of the soldiers of Artis Morticulo during the aftermath of the Grand Betrayal, prior to it's liberation at the hands of the Order. Swigs fell in the final battle of the Capitalism against Feignbar's empowered form known as Feignwing. His body was lost to the Maelstrom and was never recovered, leaving only a monument to the fallen within the grounds of Hearthglen to honor his memory. History Origins Swigs was born and raised in Zin-Spazshari prior to the War of the Ancients and the event of the Great Sundering. Swigs had a very normal Kaldorei upbringing, learning to study the art of magic, the teachings of Elune and the art of combat. A young adult when the War of the Ancients began, Swigs was rallied into the Kaldorei resistance to combat Cokko's Leegun as they attempted to invade Azeroth and pave the way for their dark master to enter the world. Although entirely unbeknownst to him at the time, this was speculated to be Feignbar's first attempt at invading and conqueroring Azeroth. In the aftermath of the Great Sundering and the victory against Cokko's Leegun, Swigs settled with the other Kaldorei in the sacred glades around Mount Hyjal, turning away from their arcane legacy and beginning a new culture focusing on attunement with nature and their surroundings. Swigs continued to hone his skills in the art of combat during this time, now a seasoned warrior, but any knowledge of the magical arts he may have acquired in his youth had long since been surpressed or forgotten. Swigs and the other Kaldorei remained hidden and unknown to the flourishing mortal races of Azeroth for the next ten millenia. The Third War As with the rest of his people, Swigs was present during the final battle of the Third War, the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Alongside the mortal races of Artis Morticulo, Swigs and the Kaldorei fought to repel Cokko's Leegun and the Dread Demon Archibald from taking Hyjal and draining the power of Nordrassil. In the end even this alliance didn't manage to stop the invading demons, but it managed to delay them long enough for the Emperor of Artis Morticulo, Thorglir, to complete a magic ritual. Archibald, the assumed leader of Cokko's Leegun, was torn apart by thousands of Wisps, finally being killed by the world tree itself. Swigs had fought alongside Eranicus Valorfist, Zania and Chadswick Xenorie. In the short time they had spent together, they became war friends and got a reputation amongst the ranks as a fighting force to be reckoned with. With their homes destroyed and Nordrassil's power drained in order to defeat Archibald and Cokko's Leegun once more, Swigs and the rest of the Kaldorei accepted the offer from Emperor Thorglir to join Artis Morticulo. With Kalimdor little more than a barren wasteland, more a graveyard than a place of life, Swigs and his people travelled with the rest of the Empire back to Artis Morticulo to re-settle and start life new once more. The Order Initiation Upon arrival at the capital, Stormwind, Swigs was surprised to find out that his allies from his regiment had also made their way to Stormwind where they had established an organization known as "The Order". This group were in Stormwind to train people in the ways of the Light and to bring more Paladins and Priests into the ranks of Artis Morticulo's army. After giving a full report on the War to Thorglir, Swigs was told that he was no longer going to be serving under the Emperor himself. Thorglir explained that with the Order making an alliance with Artis Morticulo, the Emperor wanted to assist them in anyway possible, and to do so he wanted one of his finest men, Swigs, to serve under the Order, learn the ways of the Light and bring pride to the Empire. Swigs took great pride in this request from the Emperor and was also pleased that he would once again be able to fight alongside the men he had befriended on the battlefields in Lordaeron. Swigs joined the Order and began to assist them in recruiting people into the Order to serve the Light and Artis Morticulo. Most importantly, Swigs was found to be a great armor smith, and began to craft greatly advanced armor for the Order troops to use. He also sought to train Warriors who had chosen to also serve the Order and so he gained the rank of High Ordinator and also became the master of Arms within the Order. Fizzlebang! Now serving the Order, Swigs was finding himself with a lot more spare time in comparison to serving the Emperor. He had began to spend time in Stormwind, patrolling and doing general peace keeping work. It was through this that Swigs met the Gnome known as JJay Fizzlebang. With Wilfred Fizzlebang being a known celebrity of sorts, Swigs had recognised the name and assumed that JJay was surely one of Wilfred's many offspring, Wilfred being known as quite the player in the Stormwind Celebrity Gossip newspaper. Finding out that JJay was, to say the least, not the most popular member of the Fizzlebang Family, Swigs decided to he might be a potential asset to the Order, if he had an ounce of his fathers powerful Warlock magic in his blood that is. It turned out that JJay however did not, yet had grown to be quite the Dart's player and a heavy drinker in the Pig and Whistle and was only popular with the Dwarven men for these truly powerful Dwarven life skills. Knowing this, Swigs decided that it was not in the interests of the Order to associate with these types and proceeded to carry on business as usual. At some point prior to the Grand Betrayal, JJay had won the Pig and Whistle's "Dastardly Daring Drunken Darts" competition, which had been sponsored by the Sulfuron Slammer brewery at the time. Inebriated to beyond speech, JJay took first place and won 10000 gold which he proceeded to lose, gambling it in a game of Snap. Turning into a violent drunk, JJay attempted to summon a demon with which he would be able to gain his wealth back and retire as a wealthy drunkard. Swigs was able to resolve the chaos by pummeling JJay across the pub and down a flight of stairs, assumingly interrupting the spell's incantation. Although the danger was over, many of the Imperial soldiers had arrived at the scene and JJay was taken into custody to be put on trial for drunk and disorderly behavior. JJay was sentenced to death by drowning in Stormwind's canals, but Swigs took pity on him, and was able to have the Gnome released under Swigs' supervision, to train as a member of the Order. Because of Swigs reputation as one of The Hands of Thorglir and now High Ordinator of the Order, he was able to over rule the drowning, much to JJay's relief. JJay, now a member of the Order, was assigned to assist Swigs and the others as something of a Butler until he was deemed capable of actually using his Warlock powers correctly. The Grand Betrayal Saga When the Grand Betrayal took place, Swigs assisted the other members of the Order in making their way to the Imperial palace to find Thorglir. However, unlike the other members of the Order, Swigs also saw the dead members of the Hands of Thorglir who had also been slain by Feignbar, prior to reaching Thorglir's chambers. It is because of this, that Swigs holds such a grudge against Feignbar and is determined to pass judgement upon the Dark Tyrant. Upon establishing the base at Hearthglen, both Swigs and Eranicus began work on making a new powerful set of armor for the surviving members of the Order so that, when the time for the Order to resurface would arise, they would be the ones with the advantage over Feignbar. The Capitalism Saga Present Day